Forget
by nobodywillneverknow
Summary: With that, I walked away, head held high. Leaving behind the boy who meant the world to me. Leaving behind the pieces of my heart. Smitchie one-shot.


Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The scenery rushed by, changing from the small town I lived in, to the tall, thin trees signaling the coming entrance of Camp Rock. Rolling down the windows, I stuck my head out, resting it on my arms, leaning against the car door. The wind rushed through my brown hair, blowing it in my face. I breathed in the fresh scent of the woods, and smiled as I thought of seeing everyone. Caitlyn, Lola, Ella, Peggy, Barron, Sander…Shane. I had been anticipating seeing his face for the whole year. Of course I saw his face on TV, in magazines, but it wasn't the same. Picturing his flawless face in my mind, I sighed.

"_Promise you won't forget about me?"_

_Shane laughed. "I promise. I won't forget about us."_

Us. He wouldn't forget about me. He wouldn't forget about _us_. I was thrilled at the thought of there being an _us_.

My mother smiled at me, "You excited?"

I turned back from the window, facing the front as we slowed down. I squealed at the sight of the wooden Camp Rock sign.

"I take that as a yes."

Once the catering van completely stopped, I threw open the door and jumped out, immediately greeted by the laughter and chattering of reunited campers.

"Honey, can you help me with these?" my mom called. "They're your bags."

"Oh! Sorry, mom," I smiled. "Just so happy to be back." I grabbed my bags.

"Alright. Take those to our cabin, and then you-"

But I was already taking off towards the cabin that was connected to the kitchen.

"Don't forget to be at the kitchen an hour before dinner time!"

I gave a thumbs up as I sprinted, breathless as I reached the door. I set my stuff down on one of the beds, and looked in the mirror on top of the dresser. My bangs were just a bit longer than they had been last summer, and my hair was not as flat. My skin was just about tan enough to show that I had spent time in the sun, but not too much that I was completely sunburned. The sparkle in my eyes showed happiness, and I was wearing barely any makeup. Sometimes I wondered what Shane would see when he looked at me. Did he see the same awkward, nervous, clumsy, shy, quiet girl I saw?

I changed into a new pair of jeans, threw on a red tank top with a belt on top, ran a brush through my hair, grabbed a jacket, and slipped on my moccasin boots as I stumbled to the door. Running as fast as my legs would carry me, I reached the stage outside. Looking around for anyone I knew, I heard my name.

"Mitchie! Over here!"

I looked over. I spotted a curly haired brunette waving frantically at me. She ran towards me.

"Caitlyn!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug. "How've you been?"

"Great, you?"

"Great," I replied. "Hey, have you seen Shane?"

Caitlyn smiled slyly. "Maybe…"

"Tell me where he is!" I said, slapping her.

She sighed. "Um, actually, why don't we go say hi to…uh…Lola!"

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you hiding from me?"

She pointed a finger in a direction. I looked at where she was pointing. There he was. Shane Grey, standing there in all his beautiful perfection. But there was one thing wrong.

A blonde girl was clinging onto his arm, giving him a peck on the cheek every few seconds.

Tess.

My eyes filled with tears, but I wiped them away. Caitlyn looked at me.

"Its okay, Mitchie…"

I nodded my head. "I know. I mean, it's not like he would wait for me…even if he promised…"

"You wanna go say hi to every one else?" She asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I need to face him. Besides, I need to return his leather jacket…but if you'd like to come…"

We marched across the ground towards Shane, Tess, Nate, and Jason. Shane looked up as we neared.

"Hey Caitlyn, hey Mitchie." Nate greeted us.

"YO!" Jason shouted.

I smiled. Jason was so hard not to like.

"What do you want?" Tess asked rudely.

All of a sudden, I lost my confidence. What was I supposed to say? Cry, because Shane found someone better than me? Scream at him for breaking his promise?

"Uh…um..." I stuttered.

I looked at Shane. He looked away, at the ground.

"I…wanted to return Shane's jacket…you…let me borrow it during the year until we met again…but…yeah…" I said, handing it to him.

Shane took it without a word. I stared into his eyes once again, and I could've sworn I saw a teardrop in his eye.

"Shane, what happened?" I whispered.

"My feelings changed." He answered in a hard voice.

"Well? Anything else?" Tess demanded. "If not, get going!"

Suddenly, my confidence returned. Holding my head high, I nodded.

"Actually, I do have one more thing." I said.

Raising my hand slowly, I slapped him.

I slapped Shane Grey on the face.

With all my might.

With all of the love I felt for him.

He staggered, holding his cheek. "What the heck?"

My voice trembled. "That's what you get for breaking your promise. For forgetting everything we ever went through. That's what you get for breaking my heart."

"Mitchie, people change. Deal with that." He said.

"Yeah. Maybe they do. But I thought you had changed. That you weren't that heartbreaker who was a jerk. I was wrong, huh," I replied, my voice cracking. "Well you know what really sucks about falling for a guy you know you're not right for?"

He stared blankly at me.

"You fall anyway because you think he might turn out to be different," I finished softly. "Shane, you were the first boy I ever felt that way about…but you love me no longer…I know that. Did you ever really love me, Shane? Or was I just a substitute for what you didn't have."

"Stop being so overdramatic." Tess rolled her eyes.

I glanced at Shane, who looked straight at me.

"Well, when I actually start to matter, let me know." I told him.

With that, I walked away, head held high.

Leaving behind the boy who meant the world to me.

Leaving behind the pieces of my heart.


End file.
